All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Inspiredxwords
Summary: ONE-SHOT. WillxEmma. Just some holiday fluff to warm your insides. Emma Pillsbury invites Will Schuester over for Christmas Dinner and forgets about the festive,little green plant that she has hanging in her house. Happy Holidays! I love Will and Emma!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Glee or any of the characters. If I did, Will and Emma would have already kissed a million times. Ahahaha. I love them.

**A/N:** This is just a little ball of Christmas fluff because I m in the mood to write something full of holiday cheer. If you have taken the time to read my two other Will and Emma fics, I want to sincerely thank you! I read many comments and reviews, and they always make me smile. Feedback really motivates me, so if you want to read more Emma/Will things, leave a comment and I ll work hard to get some more one shots up for you all! Thanks so much! Happy Holidays! OH ALSO;; I want to apologize because I know this isn't my best work. The idea wouldn;t leave my brain though so I had to write it! The next fic will be better I promise! Drop a review, please! Much love!

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There is just one thing I need _

_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree _

_I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever now _

_Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you."_

The radio that sat above the microwave was blaring holiday tunes in Emma Pillsbury's apartment kitchen. Here was a full grown woman singing into a wooden spoon and dancing around soulfully. Her soprano voice rang like a bell throughout the room as she glided across her newly waxed wood floor. She was on her six batch of cookies and was waiting for the last batch to finish cooking before she spooned the new batter onto a cookie sheet. It was her specialty to make Christmas cookies every year. A batch went to her favorite co-workers at McKinley high school, one was sent to long distance relatives, another to her brother and his family, and the rest she kept for herself or anyone else she desired to give them too. So far she had made peanut butter cookies, chocolate truffles, sugar cookies, oatmeal raisin cookies, and was now whipping up a batter of gingerbread cookies. The song, _All I Want for Christmas Is You_ blared over her radio and she was forced to take a short break and twirl along to her favorite Christmas song. The goofy little grin she had on her face couldn't be ignored; she couldn't help it though, this song brought back so many memories of her childhood and even hinted at her current predicament.

Speaking of childhood and having to grow up, it was Emma s turn to host Christmas at her place for the family. Her parents and brother's family would be coming over for Christmas dinner tonight. She had spent the last four days meticulously cleaning every square inch of her apartment. The floors were spotless and there was not a speck of residue in sight. She had all the ingredients of the dishes the she had to make planned out for days. Many plates were sitting in her fridge ready to go and the ham had been cooking on a rack of her oven all morning. All the other side dishes and appetizers could be baked a little later. Emma was ready for company for the most part, maybe not mentally, but she was as ready as she ever would be. Under her apron, was her holiday outfit, a simple green cocktail dress. She was careful not to spill anything at all let alone in the near proximity to her. It took years of practice, but the cleaning techniques and skills that germaphopic had taught herself had paid off and prevented her from any messy accidents. Emma had been stressed out lately and letting loose in her kitchen to sing along to the carols on the radio was much needed.

"Miss Pillsbury?" A beep followed by a masculine voice buzzed over the apartment intercom. Emma jumped, startled, and put her hand to her heart. She took a deep breath, and set her stirring spoon down as she went to respond to the attendant s call.

"Yes, Mr. Huntburger?" She said into the intercom.

"I've got a package down here for you, could you come pick it up as soon as possible?" The man asked.

"Sure, I will be right down. Thank you," she told him.

Humming, Emma took off her apron and hung it up in the closet door before cleaned the counters off quickly and put everything away. She would scrub the counters more thoroughly later. For now, she was excited to see what type of package had come for her. She took the elevator down to the lobby and stepped into the mail room. After receiving the rather large box wrapped up nicely in holiday themed paper, Emma started her treck back upstairs. She happened to glance out the front doors of the building and speaking rather harshly into the outside buzzer was none other than McKinley High Spanish Teacher and Glee club director, Will Schuester. Her heart stopped and she wondered what he was doing at her apartment on Christmas Eve. She stared at him through the glass for a minute and the corners of her mouth turned upward into a smile. Her cheeks were flaming red as she remembered last week s kiss in the hallways of the high school. She was still recovering from the surprise of the moment. It was the last thing she expected and the tingle of his kiss still lingered on her lips. After the kiss, she had stood there like a statue for a while, thanked him as the polite woman she was, and allowed him to give her a ride home. Lately she had been avoiding him, not because she wanted to, but because he deserved some time to figure things out. He had just left his wife after all. However, if she was being honest, she missed him every single minute of the passing days and wanted so badly to kiss him again. It was one thing she thought she would never do, kiss a man that she felt comfortable with. Yet, there was Will, a man with a heart of gold, who accepted her as she was.

Just then Will looked in her direction and her eyes widened. Had he seen her staring at him in adoration? She had swooned just thinking about him with his perfect, curly hair and his honey brown eyes that she many times melted in. Emma snapped out of her dreamlike stance and waddled over to the door as fast as she could with the large box in her arms. The grin on her lips came too fast to suppress. She had missed Will too much for there to be an awkward reunion.

"Will!" She brightly greeted him with a thrust of her hip to open the front door.

"Ems! Merry Christmas! Where have you been hiding for the past week?" Will asked her.

"I've just been really busy getting the apartment ready for the family for Christmas," Emma answered.

"Well that makes sense. Listen, I brought you a gift," Will informed her. She looked at him with curiousity, wondering what he got her. She started to object to him getting her a gift, but he wouldn't have it.

"Why don't you come upstairs so you don't have to stand here with the draft coming in through the front doors," Emma invited him in.

"Sure, only if you let me carry that box for you," said Will. Emma sighed and handed the box over to him. Will was always being chivalrous. It was one of the many qualities that she admired about him.

Up at the apartment, Emma unlocked her door and allowed Will to follow her in. She started walking into her kitchen until she felt a hand grasp her wrist, stopping her right where she was. She stood frozen and turned around to discover that Will had set her package and his own down on the ground near his feet and his face was now inches away from hers. Her breath hitched as she had a flashback to one week ago in the hallways of McKinley.

"Will?" She asked confused. She knew what was coming next, but at least she had been able to say something before he shushed her like the last time. Will glanced up towards the ceiling and her eyes followed his. Emma had forgotten all about the green plant that she had festively hung up in the archway between rooms to trick her family members later. Her cheeks turned bright red as she understood that she wouldn t be allowed to move out of the mistletoe s path until the two of them kissed. Emma was confused with where she stood with Will and everything was very unclear. Her wide, brown doe eyes looked up at Will and she murmured embarrassingly under her breath that she had hung up the mistletoe earlier and forgot all about it. Will just waited until she stopped stuttering out words and then he simply swooped down and put his lips to hers for the second time in the past week. Emma s heart somersaulted in her chest and unlike last time, she was prepared to respond to his kiss. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When she pulled away, her cheeks were rosy with color. A smug smirk lit up Will's face and it was obvious that he liked the way he could affect her.

Suddenly, when Emma's brain regained consciousness enough to think on its own, she was struck with the strong smell of baking goods. She almost had a heart attack as she remembered that she had forgotten to take out her last batch of cookies from the oven. They could have started a fire by now. She shrieked and sprinted for the kitchen, leaving Will in her dust.

"I am so stupid! I forgot about the cookies. I never forget to turn off the oven when I leave the apartment. Oh, I must be going crazy," she whined out loud in the kitchen. Will heard her from the other room and let out a small chuckle. Emma took out the burnt cookies and shoveled them straight into the garbage before putting the cookie sheet into the dishwasher. She scrubbed her hands and remembered that it was rude to leave her guest alone in the other room, so her extensive kitchen cleaning would have to wait. Her heart was still beating wildly as she took a different route back out to the living room to avoid the mistletoe. She apologized for her small panic attack and a thought occurred to her that her family would be here soon.

"Will, what are you doing tonight for Christmas Eve?" She asked him.

"My parents are in Florida and so I was just going to hang out back at my apartment, he said," while one hand massaged the back of his neck.

"My family is coming over for dinner and I made more than enough food, will you stay and celebrate with us?" Emma asked boldly. She nervously fiddled with her folded hands. Oh no, I couldn't intrude, said Will.

"You wouldn't be intruding Will. I would love it if you would stay. Please?" She pleaded. She craved more time with him. She hadn't a clue where she was getting all the courage to ask so much of him, but when she wanted something, she didn't give up easy.

"In that case, I d be happy to Emma," Will told her with a grin.

"Great then it's settled," Emma smiled. She told Will to take a seat anywhere that he liked in the room and watched as he picked her favorite arm chair to sit in. She sat down on her couch, which was of course wrapped in protective plastic. She folded her legs and eyed the package that came for her that morning. She was very curious to see what it was, but didn't want to open it and make her look like a rude, selfish hostess. Just when she was about to say something to Will her buzzer went off and she heard her mother's voice on the other line.

"Emma, Darling? It's your mother, everyone's here, do you mind letting us in? It is colder than a freezer out here!" Her mom shouted. Emma got up and pushed the button to open the door.

"Merry Christmas," she said cheerfully into the microphone, assuming that the family would find their way up to her apartment as they had many times before. Sure enough, a couple minutes later there was a knock on the door and both Will and Emma stood up. Emma felt like a teenager who was bringing her boyfriend back home to meet her parents for the first time. Only Will wasn't her boyfriend, he was... well, she didn't know. Her mother walked in first and clasped both of Emma's hands in her own. Emma's father gave her a pat on the shoulder and filed in to make room for Emma's brother, Erik, his wife, and their two kids. Emma was busy trying to get them to neatly hand her their coats and organize their shoes properly when she noticed that her family was staring Will down. Emma quickly put everything away and stepped over towards Will. She needed to introduce him to the family members before they started making assumptions.

Oh! This is my..."Emma started, but then paused unsure if she should introduce him as her co-worker or a friend. She finally decided on just using his first name, "Will". The family looked at her as if she had grown a beard overnight and she blushed lightly. Will said a polite "Hello" to everyone as each person introduced themselves to him. His award winning smile seemed to win the hearts over of the whole family in a matter of seconds, so that was a good sign.

"So, you re the Will that I hear nothing but good things about," Mrs. Pillsbury said. Emma suddenly grew embarrassed and hoped her mother stopped at that comment right there. She had often called her mom for support with her whole heartbreaking crush situation to seek advice, but that would be the last time she would ever do that, if her mom was going to repeat everything she told her.

"I guess so Mrs. Pillsbury, but really it's Emma who should be talked about so highly," Will said to Emma's mother.

Emma felt her cheeks blush and she shook her head, denying his compliment. The kids took out their portable electronic game systems while the adults started interrogating Will. Emma felt bad for him, but he looked content with answering each and every question. Once everyone was seated and engaged in a deep conversation about what Will did for a living, Emma excused herself and went to take out the ham and put in the next round of dishes that needed to be cooked. She tidied up the kitchen to make it just the way it had been when she entered it and walked back towards the living room where the chatter had suddenly died down to a quieter tone. All of the sudden, she slammed into a torso and almost flew backwards. The figure steadied her though and when her mind stopped spinning she discovered it was Will, who seemed to be on his way into the kitchen when their paths had crossed.

The living room fell silent except with the cheesy, immature "Ooooh" noise that Erik was making. It didn't take Emma more than two seconds to understand her brother's teasing tone. She and Will had once again been caught beneath the mistletoe. Her eyes went from Will's to her family member's and then to the floor. She couldn't help but be a little embarrassed.

"You know the rules Sis, anytime now," Erik said impatiently.

"Hush you," Emma said glaring at her older brother. "Keep it up and next time it will be you who has an accident at the diary farm."

Will must have found Emma's threat to be funny because he laughed from his stomach and watched as a guilty expression crossed over Erik's face. Emma smirked at him and confidently turned towards Will. With at least twelve eyes on the two of them, Emma tilted her chin and gently placed her lips to Will's. It was the first time she had initiated the kiss between the three that they had shared. She was tentative at first and unsure, but soon she forgot about everyone sitting there watching them. She kissed Will until she heard her family exhale and relax. When she pulled away from Will, who was still staring at her lips, she stepped out of range of the mistletoe and into the living room. There was an awkward silence as the family scrambled to find words for what they had just witnessed. They were most likely stunned beyond belief because no one had expected that fragile, little Emma would ever kiss someone let alone the man that she had been fawning over for years. Mrs. Pillsbury and Erik's wife both clapped their hands excitedly and the protective instinct of Emma's father and brother kicked in as they eyed Will with a new look, one that warned him to be careful with Emma's heart or he would be as good as dead.

"Well then," Emma cleared her throat. "I think dinner is ready. I hope you are hungry."

Her quick thinking put an abrupt end to the topic of Will and her kiss. The hungry family forgot all about it for the most part as they devoured the Christmas meal before them. Half way through the meal and all the chatter, Emma was surprised when a warm hand lightly grazed her knee. She almost jumped up in surprise, but relaxed when she realized it was Will who had placed his hand over her knee. If it was anyone else touching her, she would have a panic attack and probably lose her appetite. She did lose her appetite in this case, but for other reasons. Will touching her made her nervous, not because his hands had millions of germs crawling on his skin, but because a spark of desire ran up her spine at his touch and it frightened her. She ignored the feeling and folded her hands on top of her table as she waited for the others to finish .The conversation at the dinner table was light and when everyone was done eating she started to clean the dishes and her mother and Erik's wife remained in the kitchen while the men went to watch hockey in the other room.

"My sweet Emma, you have a lot to explain!" Mrs. Pillsbury scolded her daughter as she rinsed off the sudsy plates in the sink.

"It's nothing Mom, really. I don't know what it is. You know that I've liked Will for a while now. Things are changing,"said Emma cryptically.

"What do you mean by things are changing?" Emma's mother asked suspiciously.

"I think he might like me back, "said Emma.

"Oh are you kidding? He loves you Emma. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you," Erik's wife grinned as she scraped plates in the garbage and put the leftovers in Tupperware. Emma didn't know how to respond, but she was thrilled at her sister-in-law's words. For the rest of the next few hours, Emma couldn't get Will and her feelings for him out of her head. The family left a little after ten p.m. after desserts and presents. Emma had got a gift card to her favorite clothing store and a fresh set of cleaning supplies to replace her aging ones among various other little gifts. She said goodbye to everyone until it was just Will and her in the room. Her heartbeat accelerated as he came closer to her.

"Thanks for having me over tonight, Emma," he told her.

"Oh no, thank you for coming! It was so much more entertaining having you here. The family loves you," she told him. He smiled in return. As he walked closer to her, she stayed standing still with a newly found confidence.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" Will asked Emma as he stepped even closer.

"No, but thank you," replied Emma.

"So, how about opening my present now?" Will asked her.

"But, I already got what I wanted for Christmas," Emma whispered softly.

"And what was that?" Will asked.

"You," she said simply. This time without the help from the mistletoe, Emma grabbed the collar of Will's dress shirt and pulled his lips to hers. She held his face in her tiny hands and kissed him. She felt the heat equivalent to a fire, blazing around her waist where Will's hands were now positioned. She couldn't think of anything but him and when he deepened the kiss, Emma slid one hand to the back of his neck and the other reached down to find one of his hands around her waist. She intertwined her fingers in his and continued kissing him like they had been together for years. She didn't think of anything but Will and decided that her presents could wait until tomorrow. She knew that once New Year's came rolling around, she would have a new adventure to embark on for the upcoming year; one where Will was not just with her in her dreams, but in reality as well.


End file.
